Bedok Reservoir
|type = reservoir |inflow = |outflow = |catchment = |basin_countries = Singapore |length = |width = |area = 0.88 km² |depth = 9 m |max-depth = 18.2 m |volume = |residence_time = |shore = 4.3 km |elevation = |islands = |cities = }} Bedok Reservoir ( ) is a reservoir in the eastern part of Singapore, to the north of Bedok New Town. The reservoir has a surface area of 880,000 m², and a capacity of 12.8 million m³. The mean depth of the reservoir is 9 m, with a maximum depth of 18.2 m. The shoreline length is 4.3 km. History Bedok Reservoir was constructed under the Sungei Seletar/Bedok Water Scheme, completed in 1986. The scheme involved the damming of Sungei Seletar to form a reservoir (Lower Seletar Reservoir), the creation of Bedok Reservoir from a former sand quarry between 1966 and 1972 and the construction of Bedok Waterworks. The earth excavated was used for East Coast Reclamation in the 1970s (HDB Annual Reports). Its unique feature was the construction of nine stormwater collection stations to tap the storm runoffs of the surrounding urbanised catchments. Eight of these collection stations are ponds at Yishun, Tampines, Bedok and Yan Kit new towns. Today Bedok Reservoir is now open to water sports activities such as wakeboarding, sailing, fishing, canoeing and kayaking. This follows the Singapore Sports Council's (SSC's) efforts to allow water sport enthusiasts to make use of the various reservoirs for activities which do not compromise the quality of the water. The programme kicked off with the HSBC Wakeboard World Cup, Singapore 2004, held at Bedok Reservoir on October 30-31 2004. This was the first international water sports event to be held at a local reservoir. The hill on the west part of Bedok Reservoir is a popular place to fly model gliders. There have been nine cases of death in the Bedok Reservoir. A portion of these are known to be suicides. Bedok Reservoir Park ) in Bedok Reservoir Park]] The '''Bedok Reservoir Park' was developed around the picturesque Bedok Reservoir. The park is equipped with a jogging track, a children's playground, fitness stations and open fields. The park is popular for outdoor activities like inline skating, cycling, fishing and jogging. Jogathons are held regularly at the park by schools and organisations. The area of the park is 417,000 m². The park is accessible from Bedok Reservoir Road. Temasek Polytechnic is located beside the reservoir. Events The Launch of Water Sports Activity was held on 17 October 2004. It marked the first time water activities could be held in a local reservoir. The Guest of Honour, George Yeo (former Minister of Foreign Affairs and MP for Aljunied GRC) flagged off canoe racing during the event. The HSBC Wakeboard World Cup, Singapore 2004, was held at Bedok Reservoir on 30-31 October 2004. This was the first international water sports event to be held at a local reservoir. The Wakeboard World Cup Singapore 2007 was held on 22 and 23 September 2007 during the Singapore leg of the World Cup Series. It stopped at Russia and Ireland first before ending at Qatar. It was organised by the Singapore Waterski & Wakeboard Federation. The world premier of Hydro Sapiens by The Lunatics was held from 20-22 June 2008 as part of the Singapore Arts Festival. The Singapore Dragon Boat Festival was held from 28-29 June 2008. See also *Lower Peirce Reservoir *Lower Seletar Reservoir Park *Upper Peirce Reservoir Park *Upper Seletar Reservoir *MacRitchie Reservoir Park *List of Parks in Singapore External links *Bedok Reservoir Park *National Parks Board, Singapore Category:Reservoirs in Singapore Category:Parks in Singapore Category:Bedok